Future Gym and League Battles
Oreburgh Gym Battle Eterna Gym Battle Hearthome Gym Battle Yazmyne vs. Brandon Lily of the Valley Conference Semifinal: Yazmyne vs. Tobias In the semifinals of the [[Lily of the Valley]] Conference, Yazmyne is against Tobias. Tobias releases his signature Darkrai, and Yazmyne selects an astonishing choice of [[Yazmyne's Espeon|Espeon]], who runs out onto the stage. Ethan believes its a horrible move as Espeon is a Psychic-Type. The referee begins the match and Tobias wonder was Yazmyne believes a Psychic-Type can do against his Darkrai. Yazmyne says he'll soon find out. Espeon and Darkrai clash in an explosive collision of Zap Cannon and Dark Pulse. Darkrai follows with Ice Beam. Espeon is able to read and follow Darkrai's attack. She evades the Ice Beam and pummels Darkrai with Iron Tail. Espeon immediately shifts to Hidden Power, which Darkrai dodges. Espeon keeps manipulates her Hidden Power to strike Darkrai from behind. Tobias has become annoyed with this meddlesome feline. He orders Dark Void. Espeon is ordered to hold her ground. She does and Dark Void swallows Espeon. Everyone is certain she'll be put to sleep, but the red gem on Espone's forehead shines. Espeon takes full control of the Dark Void and sends it back to Darkrai. Jillian just recalled that Espeon has the Magic Bounce ability, which she used in tandem with Altaria. They all recall the effects of Magic Bounce, which repels status attacks, but Magic Bounce can also reflect the attack back on the user. Since Dark Void is the cornerstone of Tobias' strategy with Darkrai, it made Espeon the perfect choice to battle despite the typing. Darkrai is caught in his own Dark Pulse and he is put to sleep. Tobias is without words as the commentator relays all what just transpired, he himself in disbelief. Espeon promptly fires a Zap Cannon that hits Darkrai, but shocks him awake. Darkrai immediately resumes the battle and releases an Ice Beam. Espeon holds her ground and uses Iron Tail. Ice Beam hits Espeon's tail. Espeon twirls her tail to capture the Ice Beam and create a light blue spiral, which Jillian recalls is the same move Espeon used in the Grand Festival. Espeon throws the light blue spiral, which Darkrai destroys with Dark Pulse in a flash of fireworks. Darkrai is distracted by the fireworks, and it is pinned to the ground by Espeon's Iron Tail. Tobias believes its perfect to command Dark Pulse at this range, but Espone is faster. She strikes Darkrai with a powerful orb of Zap Cannon, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, the audience see that Espeon has defeated without taking any damage. After a brief silence, the stadium erupts in am uproar as Tobias' undefeatable Darkrai has finally been taken out of the battle, and it the first Pokemon in the match, whose face on the screen turns into a silhouette. Ethan expresses that he had no idea how well trained Espeon is, overwhelming Darkrai with Contest combination, power, and sheer talent. Cody is just as excited, but worries. Tobias has six more Pokemon left that no one in the entire Sinnoh Region hs even seem, but Jillian responds that Yazmyne has also been using plenty of Pokemon during this tournament that no one has seen. Tobias congratulates Yazmyne for being the first trainer in Sinnoh to defeat his Darkrai, but he tells her that he has five more Pokemon that are just as powerful. Tobias recalls Darkrai and sends out his second Pokemon, Latios. Yazmyne believes she should have figured that he'd have another Legendary Pokemon. At Yazmyne's call, Espeon retreats as she is being replaced. Second, Yazmyne chooses [[Yazmyne's Dragonite|Dragonite]] in a battle between a legendary and a psuedo-legendary. Latios attacks with a purple blast of Luster Purge. Dragonite takes flight to evade. She transitions into Thunder, which Latios blocks with Light Screen. Dragonite prepares Wind Attack; her wings glow white before they become much bigger and sparkle like angel wings. Dragonite and Latios begin a fierce sky battle, but Latios is too fast for Dragonite to hit. Latios then blasts her to the ground with Luster Purge. Latios follows with Giga Impact. He descends onto Dragonite with the physical Hyper Beam, but Dragonite narrowly catches Latios in her claws with Dragon Claw. Dragonite is getting tired, but she gets on her feet and strikes Latios with Aqua Tail. Cody says a Water-Type attack will not do anything to a Dragon-Type, but Jillian believes Yazmyne has a plan. Yazmyne and Dragonite's true goal was to get Latios wet then electrify him with Thunder, which works perfectly though Light Screen still reduces the damage. When Dragonite takes flight to follow-up with Dragon Claw, Latios releases a Draco Meteor. Orange spheres descnd from the sky and Dragonite must shift from offense to speed and evasion. However, she loses her focus on Latios, who sends Dragonite crashing into the stadium wall with Luster Purge, knocking her out. Yazmyne thanks Dragonite for his good work before sending Claydol to the front lines. Tobias tells Yazmyne he believes Latios will win him this match. Tobias has Latios start the battle with Giga Impact. No one beleives Claydol has the speed to evade or counter, but when Latios is inches away from Claydol, the Ground-Type disappears. Latios stops his attack, and Claydol reappears behind him. Before Latios can react, he is struck by a Gyro Ball. The emcee explains that Claydol has performed Teleport. The Eon Pokemon quickly recovers and attacks with Luster Purge, but Claydol Teleports away and re-emerges in front of Latios. Claydol explodes a Shadow Ball in Latios' face. Claydol begins to Teleport across the battlefield, disappearing and reappearing at random locations. Latios tries to track Claydol, but the movements are too unpredictable, and Latios is hit repeadedly with super-effective Shadow Balls. Claydol's Teleport-Shadow Ball combination prompts Tobias to recall Latios and send a Lucario into battle. Cody is impressed with Claydol to match Latios when Dragonite was defeated though they could argue that Latios had been worn down. He wonders how Lucario will face Claydol. Claydol releases a Shadow Ball, which Lucario catches with his paw. Lucario effortlessly crushes the Shadow Ball into nothing, impressing Yazmyne and the crowd. Lucario follows with Aura Sphere. Claydol quickly Teleports away but Aura Sphere tracks it. Claydol fires a Shadow Ball to destroy the Aura Sphere, but Lucario's attack is much more powerful and Claydol is hit. While Claydol is pushed back, Lucario uses that brief interval to get close to Claydol and place a paw on it. Yazmyne is surprised by such speed. Lucario releases a Force Palm, which blasts Claydol even more. Lucario uses another and Claydol is shown to have static all over its body, a sign of paralysis. Claydol Teleports away to safely, and Tobias orders Aura Sphere. Yazmyne orders Explosion. Claydol's body glows a appears to crack before it releases a massive explosion that eliminates Aura Sphere and envelops the battlefield in a powerful windforce that nearly reaches the audience. When the smoke clears, Yazmyne is astonished to see that Lucario has erected a barrier of Protect to not take any damage. Naturally, however, Claydol has been rendered unable to battle. Yazmyne is silent as she recalls Claydol, and Ethan agrees with Cody that Lucario is going to be a problem. Tobias recalls Lucario, believing he's done well and will no longer be needed. He sends out Latios once more. When Yazmyne looks crestfallen, he raises her head, revealing a bright smile that she cannot get rid of. She summons Aerodactyl as her fourth Pokemon. Tobias takes the first move and orders Luster Purge. Yazmyne orders Steel Wing, and he blocks the attacks by joining his white-clad wings together. Cody says that Yazmyne's taking advantage of Steel-Type's resistance to Psychic-Type attacks. Dispersing the rest of the Luster Purge, Aerodactyl swoops down. Latios tries to eavade, but Aerodacyl is faster, surprising Tobias. Aerodactyl latches onto Latios and bits him with Ice Fang. Aerodactyl then flies off as Latios crashes to the ground and his body begins to freeze. Aerodactyl goes down for Giga Impact. Latios attacks with Luster Purge. Aerodactyl collides with the attack, but still charges and slams into Latios. After another explosion, the trainers see their Pokemon both unable to battle. Tobias has lost his second Pokemon, and the trainer becomes infuriated. HIs fourth Pokemon for battle is an Accelgor. Yazmyne ponders her options and decids to send Espeon back into battle to face another type disadvantage. Tobias orders Accelgor to start the battle with Quick Attack. Accelgor takes off to attack, but Espeon evades by the skin of her fur. Accelgor keeps up the attacks and he is soon able to hit Espeon with his naturally superior speed. Espeon prepares to retaliate with Iron Tail, but she only smashes her tail into the ground when Accelgor evades and strikes her with Quick Attack before transitioning into Double Team. Espeon does not panic, and Yazmyne knows Espeon could easily detect the real Accelgor, but they need to beat its speed. Tobias tells Accelgor to get rid of the pest with Bug Buzz. Accelgor and its clones release distressing red waves that immobilize Espeon. Yazmyne tells Espeon to perk up and use Psychic. Espeon releases her Rainbow Aura, which surprises Tobias. The emcee reminds everyone that Yazmyne used this type of Psychic turn the recent [[Sinnoh Grand Festival]]. Epseon's Psychic cancels Bug Buzz, eliminates Double Team, and paralyzes Accelgor. Yazmyne orders Zap Cannon and Accelgor is blasted in an explosion. It is immediately paralyzed. Accelgor fires an Energy Ball and Espeon uses Iron Tail to guide the attack right back to Accelgor. Espeon adds Hidden Power and the two attacks hit and explode on Accelgor, knocking it out upon contact. Cody and Ethan agree that Espeon is very well one of the fastest, most evasive Pokemon they but there is a limit and there are Pokemon, whose speed is naturally superior and no amount of training can overcome that. However, they also agree that Espeon's Psychic is an incredible method of compensating for it. Tobias has had enough of Yazmyne's Pokemon. He recalls Accelgor and he wonder if she can handle a third Legendary Pokemon. The audience wants to know if they heard Tobias correctly, that he had a ''third'' Legendary Pokemon. Tobias chucks a PokeBall, which opens to reveal Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. As a result, Yazmyne recalls Espeon so she can recover, and the Psychic-Type returns to Yazmyne's side. Yazmyne tells Tobias that she's got a little surprise of her own. Yazmyne calls for Raikou. Finals: Ethan vs. Jake=